lana_del_reyfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ultraviolence (Album)
Ultraviolence (dt.'' Ultragewalt'') ist der Titel des dritten Studioalbums von Lana Del Rey. Es kam am 13. Juni 2014 im deutschsprachigen Raum und in den Niederlanden heraus. Am 16. Juni folgte der fast ganze Rest von Europa und am 17. Juni die Vereinigten Staaten. Das Album zeigt eine deutliche Entwicklung von Lana Del Rey im Still. Auffällig wird die Düsterkeit und die häufigen Rock-Elemente. Entstehung Erste Phase Lana Del Rey bestätigte in einem Interview von Februar 2013, dass sie begonnen hat an einem neuen Abum zu arbeiten. Im Interview erwähnte sie auch, dass dieses etwas reduzierter, doch immer noch sehr spirituell sein wäre. Unter anderem erwähnte sie den Titel des Songs 'Black Beauty' - einer der ersten Lieder, die sie schon geschrieben hat. U.a. sagte sie, dass sie schon genau weiß, wie das Musikvideo aussehen wird. Im Frühjahr hat sie mit Dan Heath und ihrem Freund Barrie-James O'Neill am Album gearbeitet. Hauptsächlich wohl eher am Songwriting. Vielleicht doch kein Album? Längere Zeit hat man nichts von einem "Album 3" gehört und Lana war sowieso mit ihrer Paradise Tour beschäftigt. Erst im Juli konnten sich Fans über etwas neues freuen, als plötzlich im Internet die Songs Black Beauty und Angels Forever erschienen. Beide waren 2013 für das neue Album aufgenommen. Ein dritter Song "Old Money" war im ASCAP bestätigt, war allerdings nicht "geleakt". Der Leak der zwei Songs, die sich im Internet sehr gut verbreitet haben, führten bei Lana Del Rey womöglich zu einer Blockade. Oktober 2013 erwähnte sie, dass sie sich "demotiviert fühle" und "keine Ahnung hat, was sie auf die Aufnahme hinlegen könnte". Als Gerüchte kamen, dass Tropico ein Abschiedprojekt wäre, wurden die Fans schon erst recht beunruhigt. Erneute Arbeiten Dezember 2013 kam es endlich so weit: Tropico wird seine Premiere haben. Bei jener Premiere erschüttelte die Fans gleichzeitig eine gute Nachricht, als die Sängerin im Vorwort sagte, dass Tropico bloß ein "Abschied von der Paradise-Ära" wäre, denn jetzt kommt Ultraviolence! Im Frühjahr von 2014 hatte Lana begonnen auch neue Produzente für ihr Album zu gewinnen. Einer der Produzente, der wichtigste, ist Dan Auerbach - der bekannte Leader der Black Keys. In einem Interview von Mai 2014 sagte sie, sie habe Dan Auerbach in einer Stripbar getroffen, wo die beiden bei einem Song auf einer Bühne getanzt haben und schon parr Wochen später waren beide auch gemeinsam im Studio. Als sie einen Nachtclub in Los Angeles verlassen hat, war sie sofort von Reportern und Paparazzis aufgenommen/fotografiert/befragt. Ganz offen sagte sie, dass das Album am 1. Mai herauskommen wird. Auch erwähnte sie den extrem düsteren Still des Albums. Während die Sängerin intensiv am Album gearbeitet hat, hat man begonnen das Album auch mehr zu promoten, U.a. erschienen Straßenposter und mögliche Coverbilder. Mitte April kam die Leadsingle West Coast heraus, die trotz dessen, dass sie nur als Digital Download verfügbar war, dennoch schöne Chartpositionen erreichen konnte. Mit fast 200.000 in der ersten Woche verkauften Kopien, konnte sich der Song auf Platz 17 der US-Billboard Charts setzten. Um das Album besser zu promoten, gab Lana auch eine große Tournee um ganz USA und wenige Konzerte in Europa (ein Konzert in Deutschland Berlin eingeschlossen). An einem der Konzerte bestätigte sie, dass das Album nicht am 1. Mai, sondern im Juni erscheinen würde. Tracks Komposition Outtakes Eine Liste der Lieder, die für das Album aufgenommen wurden, doch es letztendlich nicht geschafft haben auf die finale Version der Aufnahme zu kommen. *Angels Forever *Chelsea Hotel No. 2 *Summer Wine Singles Mitte Apri 2014 kam die erste Single 'West Coast' heraus, die ein halbwegs-gutes Chartdebüt hatte. Der Song war mit relativ positiven Kritiken getroffen und mit wesentlich besseren als es bei manchen Songs von Born to Die der Fall war. Am 26. Mai des Jahres kam dann die zweite Single 'Shades of Cool' heraus. Sie ist als digitaler Download auf iTunes erhältlich und unterscheidet sich mit dem Still sehr von West Coast. Stil Nach eigenen Angaben von Del Rey wird 'Ultraviolence' ganz anders als ihre vorherigen Werke sein, vorallem viel düsterer. Produzent Dan Auerbach sagte zum Album: "Es ist ein Monster. Ein Supersonic-Monster. Ich kann nicht darauf warten, wenn Leute es zum hören bekommen." Del Rey hingegen äußerte sich auch sehr positiv zu ihrem neuen Album: "Es ist so gut, dass ich fast auf mein vorheriges Album vergessen habe". Außer der bekannt gegeben mit Pop kombinierten Düsterkeit, wird am Album auch Jazz zu hören sein, sowohl viel von Surf-rock und Gitarre. Im Mai verriet Del Rey noch: "Wenn ich schreibe, denke ich an die Freiheit, die ich hatte, wie ich noch 17 war." Etymologie Ultraviolence bedeutet wörtlich übersetzt so viel, wie "Ultra-gewalt", was auch eine Anweisung an den düsteren Musikstill des Albums ist. Dennoch, dachte Lana Del Rey bei dem Titel eher an den Roman "A Clockwork Orange", wo das Wort "ultraviolence" oftmals vorkommt. Galerie Cover & Boxset Ultracover.png|Erstes potentiales Cover Ultraviolence.png|Finales Cover boxset.jpg|Das Boxset der Exlusive Edition Werbeposter und Promotion ultrawerbung.jpg ultra promotion.jpg ultra promotion3.jpg Photoshoots ultra photoshoot1.jpg ultra photoshoot2.jpg ultra photoshoot3.jpg ultra photoshoot4.png Kategorie:Alben